A Demigod Christmas
by The Convergence
Summary: For Jess. The Seven (and Nico) enjoy a good old snowball fight in the snow.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2016**

* * *

 **For:** Jess  
 **Character:** Percy Jackson  
 **Other Characters Used:** Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Friendship  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas, Jess dearest. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did while writing it.

* * *

 **A Demigod Christmas**

 _The Seven (and Nico) enjoy a good old snowball fight in the snow._

* * *

Percy Jackson loved Christmas.

Christmas was one of the days of the year that was made for fun and goofing off, and celebrating it with friends and family just made it better. Twice-fold when said friends and family would join you for activities that normally didn't constitute a usual Christmas, but hey, Percy was no normal person.

And speaking of friends and family...

The black-haired demigod grinned as he ducked behind a wall created of snow to avoid a snowball being pelted straight at him. "Hah!" he shouted, green eyes glinting in amusement. "You missed, Jason!"

The former Praetor's laugh was unmistakable as the Roman demigod suddenly hurled another snowball at Percy. The son of Jupiter narrowly missed Percy's head, making the Greek demigod pop over the wall and stick out his tongue with a grin.

"Missed again!" he chirped with a laugh, a cheeky smile on his face... until a mush of snow smashed into his face, sending the bundled up demigod falling onto his back in the soft snow. "H-Hey!" he spluttered, wiping off the already melting frozen slush off his face with a hand covered by a knitted green glove. "What gives?"

Leo's roaring laughter was accompanied by another two snowballs simultaneously finding themselves hitting Percy's face with a wet crushing sound.

"Leo!" The Greek demigod protested loudly to the son of Hephaestus, trying to duck away behind a tree or two to avoid getting hit by another snowball or two. "Why don't you target someone else? We're on the same team!" The sounds of snow being crunched up into a ball caught the attention of the son of Poseidon, and he quickly yelped and ducked behind another tree as another ball of snow came flying right past him.

"It wasn't me!" the boy protested, and another snowball slapped smack onto Percy's face.

Hazel's bright giggle was accompanied by Frank's hearty chuckle, and the Roman couple popped out from behind another tree, both hurling a snowball each at him. "Got you, Percy!" Frank yelled with a grin as the Asian boy was yanked back to avoid a snowball coming his way, the woollen hat tugged snugly over his head falling into his face a bit.

Percy chanced a look out, seeing Annabeth's hand wave before her gloved hand vanished behind another tree. The black-haired boy smiled. It was good to know that his Wise Girl was always there for him. "That the best you got, Zhang?" he called out, crouching down and shaping another snowball in his hands. "Come on! You can do better than that!"

The Asian demigod's reply was somewhat muffled. Frank poked his head out, struggling to get his hat out his face with his hands, one of which was holding another snowball. Hazel's gloved hand tugged the hat off, and the legacy barely got a word out before he was pelted another snowball, this time courtesy of Nico, the son of Hades of whom gave Percy a short wave before the dark-haired pale boy vanished again.

Percy shot the boy a thumbs up and grinned, then cautiously glanced around, trying to look for Piper, who had yet to launch an attack on the Greek side. The demigod having decided to join her boyfriend's side, she had roped Nico into playing for the Greeks.

The black-haired boy pitched forward when a snowball hit the back of his head, making him yelp, caught by surprise.

"Gotcha!" Piper called cheerfully as the daughter of Aphrodite poked her head out into open view. And as if on cue, a snowball mashed into the side of her head and into her hair.

Leo's boisterous laughter said everything as the boy rolled around on his back in the snow, sounding like he was going to burst a gut sooner or later.

Percy grinned mischievously and raised another snowball. "Camp Half-Blood!" he yelled to his teammates. "Attack!"

"Camp Jupiter, attack!" Jason called out too, only to be pelted with a snowball from Percy himself. Muffled by the snow, he raised a hand. "This is war!" the blond called out dramatically and was promptly met with another snowball to the face.

Percy's laugh was loud and unmistakable.

After around half an hour of the snowball fight, Will walked out of the cabin and waved to the group. "Time to come inside!" he yelled. "I've made hot chocolate — hey!" A snowball had found its way onto his face.

The black-haired son of Poseidon looked out with a nervous chuckle. "Uh… oops?" he said sheepishly. Wet snow suddenly filled his field of vision, and wiping it away, he saw Will grinning, getting the snow off his hands, while all the others were laughing as they headed inside.

Percy Jackson grinned, heading over to the cabin as well. He loved Christmas.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
